Masquerade
by xxSAKURAXANNExx
Summary: When everyone hides under a façade. When everyone assumes a different persona. What will happen to their world? Who is the real persona? Things aren't what they seem.
1. Introduction

Masquerade

When everyone hides under a façade. When everyone assumes a different persona. What will happen to their world? Who is the real persona? Things aren't what they seem.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Gakuen Alice, but unfortunately I don't :)

A/N: _Italicized_ are their thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

_Damn it. Why does everyone I know have to be this way? They have no right to kick me out. I happen to be one of their children. If they don't want me, fine. I can live without them, but I'm sure as hell they can't do anything without me._

I'm walking down a darkened street. Funny, I don't remember the street lights ever off in this area. A car then stopped in front of me. A guy with blond hair, and what I assumed to be a frilly dress on, came striding towards me.

"Hi, I'm Narumi-sensei, you must be Natsume Hyugga, am I right?" he introduced

"What is it to you?" I scowled at him.

"We're from Gakuen Alice, a prestigious school for people like us, I'm sure you've heard of it. " He said

_Like us? What did he mean?_

"I came to fetch you in your house, but they said you ran away. So we came looking for you. Your parents gave us permission to take you in." the Narumi guy continued. "Your parents already packed your clothes and in the trunk, all we're missing is you, so come on?"

_Like hell. Those damn people can really lie. I didn't runaway they kick me out. For some reason I really don't know. Some parents they are. They really are that intent in getting rid of me. Well, I take whatever fate brought me, they'll see. I'll get them back for treating me like that. _I scowled at my thought. I wanted to voice them out but my voice seemed to be lost.

"Hey, kid, are you ok?" the gay said

I must have been staring at him longer than I expected. "Yeah, I'm fine. Take me to this school you were blabbering about. And what the hell did you mean it's for 'people like us'?"

He gave a small chuckle then said, "Get in and I'll tell you all about it"

I obeyed without any hesitation. I was 8 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

****I'm currently hiding behind the shadows. I'm on one of those missions. This time, I'm tasked with an easy one. To locate Natsume Hyugga, and when I did, lead Narumi-sensei to him, then if necessary use brute force to take him in. My job was easy because he willing went with Narumi. _The fool. Well atleast he made my job easier. I wonder if he really is an asset to the school, if their willing to send me just to make sure that he will be a part of this mayhem. Well, time to go home. _I teleported to my room. And went straight to bed. I didn't mind sleeping in my mission clothes this time, for they aren't soiled. I'm Mikan Sakura, 8 years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Ruka's POV<strong>

****I went to Natsume's house this morning. I found him gone. I talked to Mrs. Hyugga, she gave me the most sincere smile she can muster up, but I still saw the real her behind those mask. She told me Natsume ran away. Natsume always tell me stories about them. His so called family. Nastume told me that his family hates him, I always counter him and told him its not true, maybe he just misunderstood them. But this morning, the fact that Mrs. Hyugga relay the news about Natsume without any hint of worry, plus I didnt see anybody worrying, I didnt see anybody trying to find him, I saw that Natsume's problem was real. He wasnt just joking about it. Now, this time, his family really done it. _Maybe he was kikced out?_ I gave Mrs. Hyugga a smile and I quickly left to find him.

" Try finding him in Gakuen Alice! " Mrs. Hyugga shouted at my retreating figure.

I did, and now I'm Standing at the gates of this humongous school. I'm Ruka Nogi, best friend of Natsume Hyugga.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotaru's POV<strong>

_This is a headache. _**MIKAN! **I said as I pound the door of my best friend.

Mikan didnt budge and didnt open the door. "Fine. I need to leave for a week. I know you will be bothering everyone if I didn't tell you. I'm leaving now. Its a convention in America. Ja ne." I said to the closed door. I knew Mikan heard me. I stride further away. I'm one of the genius in this academy, a protege in technology, even if I was 8. I had every opportunity to travel.

* * *

><p>So there. I know its a tiny bit for an introduction. I hope to update soon :) I promise I'll do better next time ^^<p>

Please read and review.


	2. The Arrival

**Masquerade **

When everyone hides under a façade. When everyone assumes a different persona. What will happen to their world? Who is the real persona? Things aren't what they seem.

DISCLAIMER: I wish I own Gakuen Alice, but unfortunately I don't

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Today was the day, Ruka was outside the gates, Natsume was being introduced to the class, Mikan was running late and Hotaru is on the Gakuen plane. So let's dive in to the class.

"Sumimasen Sensei! Sorry I'm late, I couldn't seem to tie my…" Mikan shouted but was cut off by Narumi. "Don't worry, its fine take your seat"

_To hell with him, I practiced that excuse!_ Mikan thought. But contrary to that feisty thought she gave a wide grin to him and replied "Hai, sensei. OHAYO MINNA-SAN!"

"So, today, we have a new student." Narumi introduced.

In came a black haired with unusual red eyes. "Natsume Hyugga." The guy said.

His _that guy yesterday. He was about my age then. Good, I get to keep an eye on him._ Mikan thought then smiled, an evil smile, which other perceived as an innocent smile.

"The office is calling for Mikan Sakura. Please come to the office now, Mikan Sakura." The speakers blared.

"Narumi-sensei, can I go?" Mikan asked. "Wait for a second, and Natsume, she'll be your partner." Narumi replied sweetly. Natsume nod a stiffly at him. "Please proceed to the sit next to her, Mikan you can go."

"Nice to meet you Natsume!" Mikan beamed at him rather sweetly, before she went out.

Natsume baffled by such reception snobily looked away from her. "Hn." Then took his seat.

"So my beloved class, since we have a new student, I give you FREE PERIOD! Adieu!" Narumi said then went twirling out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan's POV<strong>

_To hell with those announcements, "the office needs you" she mocked. Hell yeah, they do. What is it with them and sugar-coating everything in this place. From the name, the prestigious title, to the announcement. Go to the office they say. What a code for meet Persona in the forest. Ah, whatever. I'm rambling again in my head. _

Despites her feisty thought, she appears to be a little girl skipping to the office, wearing her trademark goofy smile on her face. She appears carefree to people who don't know her.

When she reached the office door, I went inside and quickly teleported to the place I was really called for. "Persona." I called, bored.

"Well, hello my rose. I seem to have a problem with the best friend of that lad of yours. He's bothering the guards outside. I need you to remove the bug that's bothering our peaceful school." He said monotonously.

I didn't give him a reply. Instead I quickly move into action. I teleported outside, near the intruder. Just far enough to not be seen appearing in thin air.

I walked towards him. "Hi! You must be lost." I greeted.

"No, I'm not. I'm just searching for my friend. Have you seen him? You're from here right" the blond replied to me.

"No, I don't know. It's best to go now. You don't want to wait here, a lot of bad guys roaming around here." I insisted.

"No, I must see him, please help me." The blond pleaded to me. I looked at him and saw the eyes of cerulean sea. I was mesmerized, I couldn't say no.

"o,okay." I said and smiled. I was going to teleport him home, but when I touched him, I felt his alice. So change of plans. I smiled at him again this time and showed him the way. The guards were hesitant, but knowing me, I just smiled at them and they know. They let me and him pass. We went directly to the office so that I could ask for enrollment.

"You do know, that wanting to see your best friend, you have to stay here? Is that fie for you?" I asked him before I enter the office.

"Stay? You mean enroll here?" He asked

"Why, yes. Gakuen Alice is not a simple school it's a school for _gifted _individual such as yourself." I explained.

"Uhm, Sure. I'll stay, it means a lot to me, to see him." He replied.

"I suggest you write to your mom or dad so that they'll know where you are."

"I don't have any." He said flatly "Don't worry, nobody's going to search for me" he smiled again to me once again.

"Before I ask for your enrollment, aren't you going to ask me about alice and the such?" I asked him confused.

"Believe it or not, I know this already. I know I have an Alice. I can speak to animals, they listen to me." He explained to me.

"Oh, good to know." I smiled then went off.

Moments later.

"Congratulations! You're a student of Gakuen Alice!" I said to him then give him his handbook. "Come let me show you to the class." I excitedly beamed at him. Then take off.

"Come on, hurry up!" I called at him.

I halted in my tracks, he did too. "Wait a second. I don't even know your name" I said.

"oh, right, I'm Ruka Nogi. And you are miss?" he said smiling. Then before I can introduce myself, a rabbit jumped into him arms.

"Oh, how cute" I concluded and went to pet the rabbit in his arms. "I'm Mikan Sakura." I said straightening as I said that.

He looked at me and said, "Thanks for this, Sakura"

"For what? And please call me Mikan"

"For letting me see my friend. Thanks Mikan" he blushed when he said my name.

I smiled and said, "No biggie, Ruka-pyon"

Then we took off again.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsume's POV<strong>

A lot of pesky classmates are still hanging around me. I've already answer most of their questions.

"_What's my alice?_ Fire."

"_How old am I?_ 8"

"_What is my star ranking?_ Special"

What else do they want? Can't they see that's all I'm willing to entertain? I picked up my manga and hid my face behind. Slid back on my chair in a comfortable position, ready to sleep off the nuisance.

The door went slam.

My manga slid off. I saw my best friend with the girl I'm supposed to be partnered with.

"MINNA-SAN!" she shouted "look, we have another new classmate!"

"Ruka." I said

He looked at me and smiled. He went straight towards me.

"Hi. I'm here." He said

He is still wearing casual, not the uniform. I conclude that he might have just been enrolled today. He sat beside me.

Damn it. Flocks of troublesome kids surrounded us. Not again.

* * *

><p>So there. another chapter :) R&amp;R thanks!<p> 


End file.
